


No Body, No Crime

by emxsal



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bounty Hunters, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crime Fighting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Fighting Kink, Romance, Ronin’s Sister, Sibling Rivalry, The island - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emxsal/pseuds/emxsal
Summary: After the events of The Island, Ronin has been transferred to Kryptarium Prison where the Ninja hope to never deal with him again. However, the bounty hunter has escaped with some unusual help. Now, a masked kabuki girl has a warrant out for her arrest and Cole can’t help but wanting to bring her to justice.
Relationships: Cole (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Cole (Ninjago)/Original Female Character(s), Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	No Body, No Crime

CHAPTER ONE

“So,” Warden Noble situated his glasses on his nose. “It’s not often that we get new visitors. How exactly do you know Ronin?”

She shifted her balance from one foot to the other, carefully thinking of what words to say next. It wasn’t a question that was extremely out of line, but it was an uncomfortable one to answer. Especially while walking the halls of Kryptarium Prison. Echos of inmates would bounce off the walls, signaling that they knew someone was coming. She would have to blame the jingle of the Warden’s keys.

Noble was laid back. Too laid back to the point that he seemed oblivious and, almost blissfully, ignorant. 

She glanced at his eager smile as he waited for her to answer his question. It must be nice to not have a doubting thought in one’s head. It must be nice to not have as much knowledge as she did.

“We’re uh - childhood best friends.” 

“Oh how nice. I didn’t have friends when I was a child.” Noble grinned, unlocking on of the doors and holding it open for her to pass through.

“I’m - sorry?”

“No need to apologize! Now, if you don’t mind waiting here while I bring Ronin. Shouldn’t take longer than a flying fish.” He chuckled at his own joke, walking out of the small room. 

It was a simple square shaped, confined room. There was a metal table at the center and two chairs on opposite sides that faded each other. A small camera blinked a red light in the corner of the room. She took a mental note of it as she sat down. 

“Can’t believe that self centered bastard did that,” She muttered to herself, palming her face as she leaned forward.

With the sound of the door unlocking and opening once more, she straightened her back. She didn’t want to seem weak or tired, she was angry and she was ready to throw all that anger at the source of her frustration. And Ronin wasn’t about to get off the hook so easily. He was slimy enough as is. He had gotten away with so much before. 

“Missed me, El?” 

The sound of Ronin’s voice brought comfort to her, she had missed the sound of the gruffness and the underlying confidence that it carried. He always talked as if he was two steps ahead of anyone and most times, he was. It was cocky, self damaging, but most of all - nostalgic.

She raised a brow as he sat down in the other chair, “I’m not here to play games, Ronin.”

“Of course you aren’t. You never knew how to how fun.”

“And you never knew how to play by the rules.” She spat back.

He shrugged, “Like I said, no fun.”

“God!” She exclaimed, pushing herself out of the chair in anger and pinching the bridge of her nose, “You promised! You promised that you wouldn’t go back to prison! And look at where you are. It’s as if you enjoy stressing me out.”

“Hey! I didn’t walk in here, I didn’t have a choice, Ellie.”

“Oh, but you did! No one forced you to start an underground operation with escaped convicts. I mean - who the hell thinks of that? And on an island? What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that I was in need of cash and it seemed like the smartest solution.”

“What about now, Ronin? Huh?” She flared here nostrils. “Does it seem like a smart solution now?”

He turned away, his shaggy brown hair covering his eye. However, it wasn’t in shame. She knew better than that. Ronin never felt shame.

“What are you doing here anyways, El? Don’t forget, you made a promise too. You promised you’d stay in school and here you are. That doesn’t seem very smart to me either.”

Ellie exhaled, “I think skipping one day of school is excusable when my brother is stuck in jail.”

“If you say so.”

“Ronin,” She sat back down and tried to grab his attention. “When are you going to stop this? All of the bounty hunting, the stealing, the cheating. Is it really worth the money? There are other options.”

“Like what? Sitting behind a desk all day? No way, El. That’s not me and you know it. You wanna know why I do this? You want to know why I chose this? It’s because I’m good at it. It’s the only thing that I’m good at and I’m one of the best. Hell, I’m the best one out there. There’s no one like me in all of Ninjago.”

“So - that’s it then? Just because your passionate about stealing doesn’t make it right. It doesn’t settle some internal score that you have inside of your head.”

Ronin pessimistically leaned back into his chair and rolled his eyes, “Yeah so? It still pays well.”

“It’s always been about the money for you, hasn’t it?” Ellie nodded to herself, not believing any of the words that were coming out of his mouth were truly his.

“It’s only about the money, kid! What do you think makes the world go round? How do you think you survived your life? It was cause of my stealing and the money that I got from it. It didn’t just fall out of the sky and land on your lap.”

“Ronin -“

“No! Who do you think pays for your school? You can’t really believe that a scholarship would pay for 100% of your expenses. That’s a rich person school. They don’t just accept people like you and me for the reviews!”

Ellie bit her bottom lip, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh c’mon, Ell’s. Do you really need me to spell it out for you? No one can deny that your talented but your pockets aren’t deep enough to get you an acceptance letter. I did that, I got it for you. That school doesn’t welcome people like us. Scum of the streets were never welcomed to begin with!”

“I worked my way into that school, Ronin. I did my part.”

“Yeah and I did mine!” He frowned at her expression, “Aw, don’t be like that, little sis. Look at how far you’ve gotten because of me.”

“I’m done here.” 

She bolted out of her chair, slamming on the door so that she could be let out of the room. Her shoulders shook, trying to hold back whatever emotion was spilling out. 

Ronin cocked his head to the side, “What? No goodbye hug for your big brother?”

“Stay the fuck back, Ronin!”

The older male drew closer but his hands were raised in defense. Ellie tugged on the door again, hoping that it would open. 

“El, please.” He leaned forward, grabbing her by the shoulder so that she would face him.

Instead of seeing her teary face, he was met with her fist. Ronin flew back, hitting the wall and feeling the air getting caught in his lungs. The sound of the door unlocking brought him out of the daze from his sister’s punch.

Ellie leaned down so that she was at the same level as him, grabbing the fabric of his prison uniform by the fistful.

“No amount of money will ever get me to forgive you, Ronin.”

The door swung open, revealing Warden Noble and a pair of guards. They quickly escorted Ellie out of the room as she fumed with more anger towards her brother. He watched as she walked out, already feeling the bruise staring to form on his jaw.

“You just had to push, didn’t you? Don’t you know when to back off, Ronin?” One of the guards muttered as they lifted him off the ground and helped him up.

“Geez, I’d hate to get on her bad side.” The other guard giggled.

Ronin pushed them off, “I can walk myself back to my cell. Keep your hands off me.”

The bounty hunter cracked his neck before he started to walk back with the two guards at his side. Sounds of the inmates yelling at him as he strutted didn’t phase him. He ignored every single one of them until he saw the familiar four walls of his cell and heard the lock click.

“Oh Ellie,” Ronin fingered the pocket on the chest of his uniform until a silver key came out and shined under the fluorescent light.

“You really stepped up this time, Kid.”


End file.
